I swear I'll be home for Christmas
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Kid has been kidnapped! Will he make it back home in time for Christmas? Warning:rape,foul language,blood.
1. Chapter 1

The day had started out normal for crona. She was walking up the stairs for school ready for another day. But when she walked in she noteced thaeh something was different. It wasn't a certin thing. It was more like the mood in the air. It seemed gloomy, sad, and even a hint of panic.

Crona looked around until she saw some familer friends. "Hey guys." crona said. They turned to look at her. There eyes were full of sadness. "W-whats going on?" crona asked. "You mean you haven't heard yet?" Soul asked. No what?" crona asked.

Nobody said anything at first. Finaly maka sighed and stepped up. "Crona...Kids missing." Crona gasped. "M-missing?" "Yes, he went on a mission last week and he hasn't come back." Crona was speachless.

"I-I have to go." crona said running off. She maneged to make it outside before the tears started to fall. "Oh Kiddo-kun. Please come back safely."

LKIDS POV

"Ugh. Where am I?" Kid wondered. The last thing he remembered was being on a mission. Liz and patty weren't with him because they had been sick. Kid promised that with his shinigami powers then he could do it on his own.

Now he didn't know where he was. He looked around. He seemed to be in what looked like a jail cell. "What the hell?" he thought as he lifted up his arms. Both of them where cuffed to the wall.

"Well good morning sunshine." came very familer voice. "Oh-no." kid thought praying that it wasn't who he thought it was. He slowly looked up to see the one face he had hoped to never see again.

There standing in front of his cell was Noah.

"Wha-what do you want from me?" kid asked panic lineing his voice. Noah smiled. "Well my little reaper boy, last time you came here we never finished what we had started." Kid gulped. This could only mean more tourcher.

"Well my father will find you and believe me he won't be happy with you when he does." Noah smirked. "Thats why I took extra safe precautions to make sure they never find you." Noah smiled wider. "A shame really, what with it being so close to Christmas and all."

Kids eyes widened. He was right. It was close to chrismas. In exactly one month. And he knew that everything he wanted to do with kid wasn't going to be over in a month. "Now.." Noah said before slipping his hand down kids pants and grabbing his member, "Shall we begin?"


	2. Poor crona

"P-please stop. No more please!" kid pleaded as Noah yanked kids member. "Oh come on kid. The funs just begun." Noah said as yanked harder. He grinned when kid let out a howl of pain.

"This isn't f-fun at all." kid said. "Shut up slut" Noah growled. Then lathered his fingers with lotion. "Wha-what are you doing?" Kid asked nevously. "Youll see."Noah chuckled. Finding kids opening he shoved them in. Kid screamed earning himself a slap in the face.

Then grabbing a cloth he shoved it over kids mouth and nose. The cloth was soaked with chloroform. Kids vision began to go dark. "Night-night reaper boy." was the last thing kid heard before his vision went black

AT THE DWMA

There was a thanksgiving dinner going on and everyone was chatting. Everyone but Crona that is. "How could they be so cheerful when Kids gone missing?" Crona thought. "Crona?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Y-yes Maka?" "Crona are you alright?" maka asked concerned.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all." Crona lied. "Well..if you say so." maka said. Crona sighed after she made sure that maka was safely out of ear-shot. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Oxford. He was a bully to Crona.

"Hey crona what's the matter? Still mopeing about your boyfriend?" he teased. Crona was silent. Then he gave her a solum face. "I feel so sorry for you." crona looked at him surprised. "R-really?" "Yea..that you have kid for a boyfriend!" Oxford said as he busted out laughing.

Crona balled her thin frail hands into tight fists. "Ooh did I make you mad? I'm so scared." crona remembered what kid did for her when she was bullyed and now she wanted to do the same for kid. She pulled back one of her balled up fists and punched Oxford square in the face.

And she wasn't done. She tackled him to the floor and started punching him over and over again. Maka and Liz ran over to pull her off. "Never insult Kid like that ever again!" Crona sobbed. "He's a great person and I'll kill anyone who thinks otherwise!"

Through his mirror lord death watched as maka and Liz tried to console the sobbing girl. "Oh my." lord death thought before tapping the glass to make the image dissaper. "Well find you soon kid I promise. We all miss you. Especually dear crona." he sighed.

"Hopefully we can find him before crona does anything to drastic to anyone...including herself."

A/N omg when will they find poor kiddo-kun. What's will crona do? Is kid going to be okay? What will Noah end up doing to him? Leave reviews on any suggestions or comments you may have and I just might use themfor post them here. Thank for reading! Bye-ni!


	3. Plans

Lord death assembled all of the death scyths into his death room for a very important meeting. "Now everyone. As you all know my dear son has been kidnapped and we all don't very well know where he is. But that's why I called you all here."

Then he turned to Yumi. "Yumi?" "Right." she said as she pushed up her glasses the glare hiding her eyes. "Now I have some suspects that may have done it." she spread some pictures on the table.

"It could eather be Asura, Medusa, Aracnai, a kishin, a witch, or Noah and gopher." Lord death scanned the pictures. "Right." he said. "I'll be going after Asura. Spirit and Stien will go to medusa, Marie and Yumi go to Aracnai. The students will be defeating the kishin and witches and I'll send Sid and Nygus after Noah and Gopher."

They all nodded in agreement. "good. We shall start soon. We will train all the students extra hard so that they may be able to save my son quicker. Stein, go inform the students." "Yes sir." Stien said saluting as he ran to his classroom. Spirit watched as lord death gave orders and sighed.

He was a parent himself so he knew what kind of pain lord death was hiding behind that mask. He seemed like the grim reaper trying to save a student but he really a dad worried to death about his little boy.

Stien rolled into his classroom for once not falling over. That ment something had to be going on. "Class this week well be training extra hard." Maka slowly raised her hand. "If you don't mind me asking, is there a certain reason why?" Stien was quiet for second to take a drag on his cigarette before awnsering.

"Lord death isn't sure we're kid is yet but he feels that if you guys got stronger then we may be able to rescue him faster. Now everyone to the training field." with no further questions everyone ran out. Crona went the fastest. "Don't worry kid" she thought. "well find you."

KIDS POV

kid finaly woke up from a searing pain in his chest. He opend his eyes to see Noah standing over him with a bloody knife. Kid looked at his torso to see a large gash on his chest abdomen. His eyes went wide as he tried to scream but realized hecouldn't. He was gagged.

Then he realized that he was being gagged with his own shirt. He looked forward to see that he was completely naked. The floor was covered with blood, and semen. "My, my." Noah said. "You must have been quite sleepy to have slept through all of that." Kid wanted to throw up. Then he noteced a dried up bit of semen on his cheek.

Oh gross. Noah got on his knees and licked it off. When he did whispered in kids ear gently, "Your mine. You belong to me and nobody else."

A/N sorry for the short chapters. I have to do this on my iPhone because my computer is being a jerk and won't let me log in. Anywho review if you want or think there's something I should do to make it better and I'll consider it. Thanks for reading!


	4. Kids tourchure

KIDS POV

"Father, where are you? I've been here for only a few days..but it feels like its been years." kid thought as though his thoughts would be heard by his dad. "The corner is my bathroom, the leaky pipes contain my water, and Noah's seed is the best nurishment I've been getting. My knuckles are bloody from clawing at the walls and I just want to vomit. But I can't because then I'll be even hungrier then I am now."

Kids thoughts were inturupted when Noah walked in."Hello there." Noah smiled. He liked what he saw. Kid lying on the floor, cold, starving, and terrified. "You look so much like an animal you know?"Noah observed. Kid grit his teeth in anger. "Well kid," Noah said as he unzipped his pants, "Ready for breakfast?"

Suddnley something inside of kid snapped. He was a shinigami and Noah was a mere human. With a scream of fury kid pounced on to Noah. He bit, kicked, scratched, and punched Noah. He might have won but he was so malnourished that his body could only fight so much before getting tired out.

Noah lifted the 16 year old off of him and flung him back into his cell. "Your a disgusting little pig. Now you won't be getting your daily peice of bread." Noah said as he tauntingly held up a peice of bread. "Who would want it anyway?" kid thought. "It's stale and covered with mold."

When Noah left kid pulled his thin legs up to his chest and cried, his now tattered suit getting wet. His suit was torn up and the buttons were gone from being torn off. He slowly looked up from his knees his eyes still pouring out tears. "C-chuhei!*" he cried. "please..help me." he fell to his side curled up in fetal position and just lied there, while his body shook with sobs.

Noah grinned enjoying what he saw. "He's broken."Noah said. "Now he truly won't be able to fight, let alone break out when we send him out." Noah grabbed his walkie-talkie and turned it on. "Murder you there? Yes I've done what you've told me to do..yes..you may relies him now...no..kid won't be fighting for a while don't you worry. Christmas? That's the perfect time. You can spoil there happiness. Okay..goodbye."

Kid lie there still sobbing but heard Noah's every word. "Don't worry guys," kid thought. "I'll be there and able to fight as good as I do now. I promise."

A/N cliffhanger! Yes I know you all hate me now T-T anywho who is murder? Who will be relised? When will they find kid? Will he be able to fight? Until next time, Bye-ni!

*chuhei is how you address your father in a respectful way in japanise. Watch the japenise version of soul eater and you'll know how it's properly pronounced.


	5. murder

"crona? training is over now. you can go home." said to crona who was still on the training field. crona shook her tired head. "no i want to stay." she insisted. "Crona lets go home already im starving!" ragnorok complained. "I said no." Crona said sternlly. "Dinner will have to wait Ragnorok. im not leaving." at that she readyed herself into another battle position and began to attack another stuffed kishen. stien sighed as he watched her overwork herself to be strong. KIDS POV Kid lie in his dirty cell huddled up in the corner. with a spoon he despritly tried to dig a hole. he was makeing little progress. suddenly he saw noahs shadow and someone else about to pass him. kid went limp trying to pretend he was asleep. There was noah and some other women that appered to be a witch. "Is he ready Murder?" Noah asked. "Yes, he is well and ready." the one who appered to be murder replied. she then peered into kids cell and smiled. "Excelent. you really broke him." she then frowned a bit. "Shame really. he was kinda cute." Noah smirked. "Well you know hes still alive. you can have him if you wish." Murder smiled. "Almost like an early christmas gift. thank you Noah." she said kissing his cheek. Noah opened the cell door alowing Murder to enter. "Have fun dear."Noah said as he walked off. Murder looked at kid and licked her lips. "Oh i will. so much fun." AT THE DWMA the next morning stien went to the battle field to see crona lieing on the floor asleep. he sighed and picked her up. "Shell make herself sick in no time at this rate." he thought as he carried her home. 


	6. Defence

kids pov

I can feel hot breath on my neck. Im to afraid to open my eyes. Then i hear a whisper. "Wake up little boy." I try to hold still and hold my breath. If im lucky shell think im dead and go away. "I said wake up you little dip-shit!" she yells now as she kicks me hard. I yelp. My covor is blown. She knows im alive and breathing. I slowly turn so i can see her. The first thing i see is her bright red eyes that sparkle like diamonds. She leans over and gently kisses my cheek.

"My name is Murder and you shall be my toy." she said proudly. I looked at her as though she were crazy witch im pretty sure she was. "I am nobodys toy. I am the son of lord death!" I say proudly as i stand up. Oh the irony. Im able to get a look at myself in a mirror that Noah put in here. Ive tried to use the mirror many times to escape but he had used a sort of soul protect on it so it was inpossible.

When i looked in the mirror i gasped. I looked nothing like i remembered. My hair was a mess, my ribs looked as though they would burst out, i had black rings under my eyes, and my golden eyes were dull. I looked more like an abandond child then a grim reaper. I felt something stirring in my body. I knew very well what it was. Another symmy-tantrum.

I collapsed to the floor as a sobbing, shivering mess. I was hidious. Absoulutly disgusting. I had counted 12 ribs and not 8. My hair was all over the place. I was a big aysymmetrical mess. As i cried I felt a hand run down my back. "Dont cry my darling." Murder cooed. "Mama is here." Her hand slid down my bare back and into my trousers. I shuddered at the sudden coolness i felt as she began to pull them down. Normally I would kick and scream even if i had no chance. But i didnt have the stamina to do so.

Murder licked her lips as she statred at my now bare legs. All I had on was my boxers. I could feel her hands gripping the edge of them ready to pull them of and expose me compleatly. I used every little bit of strength i had to wriggle and squirm around. Finaly she let me go and i backed into a cornor, despritly searching for a weopon of some sort. Murder approtched me with a hint of disapointment in her voice. "Whats wrong? Dont you want to play?" She said with a face like a sad child. I said nothing.

"Well you listen to me and you listen good." Murder said as she placed her long fingernails on my shoulders and dug into my bare skin. "You will play when i want to play and you will die when i want you to die. Understand?" When i didnt say anything she dug in deeper. "Understand?!" she barked. "I-I understand." I squeked. "Good." she said as she relised. "Now lets play a little game called, the tourchere game." At that a whip suddenly appered in her hand. My eyes went wide with fear. She approtched me and cracked the whip like a warning.

I could feel cold sweat drip down my neck. "Oh father what would you do at a time like this?" I thought fearfully. Suddenly something in me..clicked. A memory appered. Something i never thought i would remember. The shinigami soul destruction. I remember that move so it means i can use it if desired. My father taught it to me when i was young and then used his mighty powers so i would somewhat forget. The shinigami soul destruction could defet just about anything. But it can only be used once because after it is used the shinigami that uses it becomes very weak.

Fathers powers did make me forget but when a shinigami is in TRUE danger then he will suddenly remember the move and is givin the power to do it. But i have to think. If i use it now then I will become weak and will not be able to be a miester, or a student in father school anymore. Oh what to do, what to do. My thinking was interupted as Murders whip cracked on my chest causeing a nasty looking gash. Its now or never. Do i use it or not? I finaly deside that now is not the best time and try to think of something else to do.

Then the mirror comes into view. Perfect. I manage to punch Murder stunning her for a second and run to the mirror. I punch it causeing it to shatter. I ignor the pain in my knuckle and grab a shard of glass. I held it out condinsendingly at Murder. She just laughed. "Your so cute when you think your tough." I snarled and threw the glass shard at her. She screamed out in pain as it slashed threw her arm. She grabbed the wound and glared at me. Then she cried out, "Noah, help me!" I could here him comeing so i grabbed more glass and armed myself.

Noah came around the cornor and ran into my cell. "Bingo." I thought. Then i hurled all of the glass at Noah hitting him in multiple places. Then i ran out of the cell. My chest and legs practicly screamed for me to stop but i ignored then and countinued to run. Some of my wounds reopened and little puddles of blood trailed after me. This was the fasted i had moved in days. I found some stairs and ran up them hopeing and praying to find my way out. I saw a big door and walked over to it. I put my ear against the door. I could hear voices. The door was open a crack so i peered inside to see what was in there.

I gasped at what I saw. There was Medusa, Aracnai, Eruka, Free, Gopher, Girko, Mosquito, and many other witches and even some kishen. But what really surprised me was what they were all surronding. In the middle of them all was a giant tube that you would put an artificial human in only x20 times bigger. In that tube, all conected to wires, was kishen Asura.

Crona pov

I sat in my house that night just stareing at a group photo. I kept stareing at Kid. He had been gone for weeks and we still havnt come close to finding him. I trace my finger around him. A tear falls on the photo. It takes me a second to realise its my tear. A few sobs break out before i just give up and start sobbing. I look up and see something shine on my nightstand. I pick it up. Its a knife. I had stopped cutting months ago but..one more time wouldnt hurt right? I put the picture down and walk into the bathroom with my new friend. Time for some fun with knife and wrist.

A/N whoo! longest chap eva! i was able to type this during school! yay school...holy crap i think ive gone nuts. oh well. till next tim bie-Ni!


	7. Chapter 7

Crona pov

Just one more time. Just one more time. Crona brought the knife to her wrist and slit through once more. She smiled at the flowing blood as it dripped onto the floor. On her wrist she had written "Love hurts." She stood up and looked in the mirror. She was pale and lightheaded.

"That cant be good." she thought. "Oh no..did i cut an artery?" She quickly found some gaze and wrapped it around her wrist. But it quickly bleed through.

Crona gripped the edge of the sink to keep her balance. "Crona?" she heard someone call. It was Maka. She was worried about her so she decided to come check on her.

"M-maka, come quick!" Crona called. "Why, whats wrong?" Maka said as she walked up the stairs. "I made a horrible mistake." Crona said as she began to see spots in her vision. She maneged to open the door and stumble out.

Maka gasped at the sight of her. "C-crona what happened?" Maka gasped. "I-I," she couldnt awnser. Maka saw Crona wobble and was barly able to catch her when she collapsed. "Crona? Crona!?" Maka cried as she shook her.

Maka put her fingers on Cronas wrist and felt for a pulse. It was there but it was weak. "Don't worry Crona, ill get you some help!" Maka promised. She gently placed Crona on the ground and ran to the mirror. She breathed on it, fogging it up then began to write Lord deaths number.

Kids pov

Kid gasped at the sight of Asura. How was he alive? Was he alive? He sure wasn't moving. "Noah said we can let him out at any time we want." One witch reported. "Yes he says Christmas is a good time to crush there spirits." Gopher said.

Aracnai walked up to the tank and put her hand against the glass. "Asura, can you here me? Its mama." She said gently. Everyone including kid held there breath in anticipation. Suddenly a voice just barley able to be heard spoke up.

"Yes, I can here you." The witches and kishen cheered until Aracnai put a finger to her lips. "Hush, you'll scare him." "Scare him?" Kid thought. "He scares everyone that sees him and she's worried about scaring him?"

Aracnai rubbed her hand up and down the glass soothingly as though she were rubbing his back. "Don't worry my dear. You'll be out of her soon enough." Asura said nothing. "What if he's not strong enough by Christmas?" Erika croaked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that." Aracnai said simply. "We've given him the best care possible and nourished him well. He will be fine, I'm sure of it." Medusa smiled a little. "Are you worried about the students in the DWMA big sister? They were the ones who defeated him in the first place."

Aracnai smiled. "Your right, they have had a lot of training resintly. But don't you worry. I have a plan." "What are you going to do?" Once again Aracnai put a finger to her lips and smirked. "Now, now. We must be patient. I will revival all of my plans later. For now we wait until it is time."

Death the kid stared in shock. What was Aracnais plan? He just had to get to the DWMA before they did. Since they would release him on Christmas he had about two weeks to get there. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Kid gulped and turned around to see Noah. He still had blood on him but Kids attack back there had caused only a few scratches. Noah grabbed Kids arms and forced him into the room. The witches and kishen looked up at Noah and the struggling Kid.

Aracnai smiled and walked over to him. Being extremely gentle she ran her finger up his neck, makeing him shudder. "Your just in time." She said pleasantly. "Your just the boy I needed."


	8. Chapter 8

Crona slowly opened her eyes to the sound of something beeping. She looked to the side and saw a heart monitor. She scanned the room and saw she was in a hospital room. "Crona! Thank god your alright!" Maka said with relief. "How do you feel?" "What happened?" Crona asked confused. Maka bit her lip, unsure if she should say exactly what happened. "Um..you got really hurt in a fight with a kishen. But your okay now."

Crona nodded and lie back. She could tell Maka was lieing but she decided to just leave it as it is. She actually wanted to forget it all herself. There was a part of it she didn't remember though. Why did she cut herself? All she remembered was being upset about something and then she did it. But..why?

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Kid was missing. No one knew where he was. He had been gone for weeks. Tears filled her eyes. "Oh Crona." Maka whispered as she hugged Crona and let her cry into her shoulder. Maka held her tight as she thought, "Whoever took kid is never going to forget the beating I give."

KIDS POV

Aracnai smiled at the squirming boy. "I need you most of all. You see Asuras powers are strong but his body is weak. So I need yours." "W-what?!" kid said confused and scared all at the same time. Then Aracnai took her long bony fingers and slowly stuck them down his throught.


	9. Chapter 9

Crona walked into school, trying to ignore the people that where talking about her. Everybody knew about how she ended up in the hospital. "Don't worry Crona." Maka whispered. "Lord death is working really hard to find..." "KIDDO-KUN!" someone cried. Maka and Crona looked at the door of the school and there eyes went wide. Kid was standing there.

"Kid!" Crona cried as she ran up to him. She grabbed him and hugged him tight. But when she pulled back she noticed something. Instead of the normal golden color his eyes normally were, they were now a deep red color, like souls. "kid what's wrong with your eyes?" Crona asked. Kid didnt answer. Then suddenly as thought he snapped out of a trance he spoke. "I've missed you Crona."

Crona smiled. "I've missed you too kid." she hugged him again. If you looked into kids eyes while he was hugging her, you would have seen what looked like a black spider, crawling among his pupils.

A/N yea I have serious writers block for this story so that's why this chapter is short T-T


End file.
